1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of making lightweight concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to make lightweight concrete by incorporating expanded polystyrene beads in an aggregate of cement, sand and water, but difficulty has been experienced in ensuring proper distribution of the expanded polystyrene beads in the aggregate and of obtaining an effective bond between the beads and the cement.